


Zyan Finds Some Otherworldly Stuff

by T3traByte



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), RimWorld (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Rimworld Royalty Included, Zyan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T3traByte/pseuds/T3traByte
Summary: Zyan was a simple agent of the secretive lobotomy corporation when he noticed a mound in the dust. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be a crashed ship of kind. What was even better was the loot he found. Unethical or disastrous,  life saving or anomalous, Zyan was sure to share these wonders and show off his new discoveries.This is not a full story, this is a one-shot of times Zyan finds different rimworld items and shows them off for reactions. Expect these to be posted sporadically.
Kudos: 5





	Zyan Finds Some Otherworldly Stuff

Zyan drove to work on his dirt bike, like he always did. It seemed like whenever he drove to work, he would always be there when he stopped. Well of course it would be that way. Lobotomy Corporation was a secretive company, and there was a 100% chance of them using some monster's abnormality powers to get their way. It was so unfair! If only he was able to show off cool powers and doo-dads. Maybe he could even change the world.

He briskly thought about this as he drove on the dusty road, the sand and rocky wasteland passing by him. This commute seemed a little odd. Usually he'd be there by now, but he was still driving. He looked to the left. There! A few hundred feet from the patchy road, lay a mound of some sort. That wasn't there before. Zyan made his way towards it.

Zyan jumped off his bike and stepped towards the mound. This wasn't some random dirt pile, it was a ship of some kind! There were 2 massive ship engines which lay broken and battered. The sides of the ship lay bent and twisted, it's metal strands bent beyond repair. He picked up a long blue shard. This was not a normal material item. If it had to be, it was other worldly, anomalous.

Stepping into a large opening of the ship lay hundreds of boxes spilling out of a cracked open compartment. Upon closer inspection, the boxes were labeled with the logo of a... space faring company? Alright, this ship is definitely out of this world. Maybe he could take some stuff and leave...

Zyan picked up a box near the ship's pharmaceutical compartment and sat down on the dusty tiled floor. The boxes were pretty neat, white cubes with only a simple red line striping the box horizontally. Taking off the lid revealed various red shards on a silver platter, ranging to the sizes and shapes of shards of glass. Zyan stared at them, holding them up and squinting at them. He picked them out and counted. Huh, 8 in total. 8 little red shards. What were these things?

He looked in the box to check if there was anything else. Luckily, there was a piece of written paper on the bottom of the box. He picked it up and unfolded it. He didn't know whether he'd be able to read it, but after seeing that it was written in English, he inspected the note.

[Luciferium]

\- A drug containing powerful mechanites that can increase all aspects of the body, and can sometimes cure permanent scars and wounds.  
\- Be warned, once taking the drug, you must take the drug every 5-6 days, or the user will convulse with seizures, berserk rages, and ultimately, die.  
\- There is no cure.

Well that's pretty grisly.

Zyan stared at the red chips in his hand, and slammed them back into the box. If he had taken even a lick, he would've been a goner. Thank god he didn't.

Zyan checked his watch. It was 10 minutes until the agent's shifts started. If he was late, Yesod would probably chew him out for being late 4 times in a row in a week! Zyan chucked the Luciferium box into the corner of the room, stuffed some random boxes from the nutrients and weaponry compartments and made his way back to his dirt bike. Hopefully no one saw this, as this was a literal gold mine. He couldn't let this opportunity of greatness slip from his hands.


End file.
